A Pleasant Surprise
by muzikchic4eva
Summary: It's Christmas and Rima goes to Amu's christmas party. When Nagihiko's not there yet and rima get's upset although she doesn't show it, what will happen? And mistletoe is part of this? and why a grinning Kukai? RIMAHIKO ONESHOT EDITED!


**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Heehee I decided to write a Christmas oneshot! I will update my other stories soon so yay~**

**

* * *

**

**Rima POV**

My phone was ringing and I looked at the screen to see that it was Amu calling. I smiled to myself and answered her call.

"Amu? Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Rima! And to your parents too." Amu happily said. Her voice was edged with excitement even though they were already in high school. But no one was too old for Christmas.

Rima pulled the phone away from her ear and screamed to her parents, "Mama! Papa! Amu says 'Merry Christmas!'"

Yes, her parents finally got over their differences and weren't fighting anymore. It made Rima so much happier and everyone noticed she seemed to sparkle brighter.

Her parents smiled in return and told Rima that they say 'merry Christmas' back. Rima returned to her phone call.

"Amu, they say 'Merry Christmas too'. So what's up?"

"I'm holding a Christmas party at my house with Utau so can you please come?"

"Sure! I'm coming! See you then!" Rima hung up and quickly got permission from her parents. She went up to her room to see what she should wear.

She picked out a light purple dress that had embroidered purple pansies on the top and puffed out from there. It was a strapless dress and she picked out a light yellow cardigan to wear over it.

"I'm leaving, Mama, Papa!" Rima called out as she walked out in silver high heels.

She walked up to Amu's house and knocked on the door. Amu opened the door. She was dressed in a red dress with a black belt underneath the bust, black boots, and a santa hat.

"Rima! Come in! Everyone's here already!" Amu ushered her in while Rima was wondering why they were so enthusiastic for her. Rima looked around to see Ikuto in a matching red shirt with the top buttons opened, Utau in a dark green spaghetti strap dress, Kukai with a white, green, and black outfit, Yaya in a light pink frilly dress, and Tadase in a white shirt. Rima looked around again but couldn't find the person she wanted to see the most.

"Ne, Amu, I thought you said everyone was here." Rima asked accusingly. Amu sweat-dropped.

"Oh, Nagihiko said he was going to come a little late," Amu smirked. "But according to you, Nagihiko is that should-not-have-ever-existed-because-he's-so-stupid-and-idiotic person, so why are you asking if he's here? Unless…" Amu smiled knowingly with a smirk at the end. Rima narrowed her eyes when she heard Ikuto say something along the lines of "I have indeed taught Amu well…"

Rima just ignored Amu and took a cookie from the refreshments table and sat down near Yaya, who glomped her screaming, "Rima-tan! Merry Christmas!" Rima smiled in return.

And so, during the party, RIma waited for Nagihiko to come. She didn't participate in any of the events but laughed with the others at other's jokes and even chara-changed with Kusukusu when they did a joke horribly wrong. It was a normal party.

But the trouble came with Truth and Dare.

"Ne, let's pay Truth or Dare Amu-chi!" Rima said, a glint in her eyes that made Rima shiver at what Yaya was planning. She bet that Yaya had a dare or truth question for EVERYONE.

"Okay then!" Amu shared a conspiratorial look with Yaya and everyone else before getting the bottle. Rima sat out as everyone sat in a circle on the floor. But Amu noticed and pulled Rima in.

"Nuh-uh, Rima. You're playing and that's final."

Rima sighed and she sat down next to Amu as she watched the bottle spin and land on Kukai.

"Kukai, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Ikuto smirked. "I want you to kiss my sister, on the lips for thirty seconds, and she can't complain."

Utau stared shocked at Ikuto. "What? You're actually letting him kiss me after all these years?"

Ikuto glared at him. "It's just a dare. And I'm feeling nice today."

Kukai kissed Utau and it soon turned into a heated make-out session. Everyone turned away, deciding to let the two have some privacy.

The bottle next landed on Yaya. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Do you like Kairi or do you still have a crush on Kukai?"

Kukai broke away from his kiss to look at Yaya. "What? Yuiki had a crush on me?"

Yaya blushed. "I like Kairi-kun… " Kukai did look a bit upset but it was playful. Utau elbowed him in the stomach and he kneeled over, wincing. "Not that I don't like Kukai! Just not that way.." Yaya looked down.

"Hmm. Too bad Kairi isn't here to hear this. That's too bad." Amu mused as the bottle was once again spinning. "Sorry, I have to make a phone call! Be right back in a second!" True to her word, she was back within a minute, with the phone in her hand and placed next to her on the floor. Why wasn't it closed and the phone call finished?

It landed on Rima. "Truth or Dare?"

Rima rolled her eyes and said, "Truth."

"Is it true you love Nagihiko?" Amu asked oh-so-innocently. Rima choked on the drink she was drinking as it went spewing over everyone.

"Eww! Rima-tan, don't get you drink over everyone!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Sorry Yaya. But Amu! What the HELL?"

"Okay then! That's all I need to know!" Amu said cheerfully as the bottle was spinning again.

Rima blinked. "But I didn't say my answer."

Amu winked. "Actions speak louder than words, Rima. Never heard that before?"

Rima scowled. "Of course I have!" Amu was busy doing something on her phone again and this time the call was ended.

The game continued for another thrity minutes before landing on Rima again. She boredly waited for the question she slowly grew to get tired of.

"Truth of Dare?"

Hmm..she didn't want truth because who knows? They're going to ask about Nagihiko again. And she still has to figure out what Amu meant! So dare won't hurt… right? "Dare."

Yaya let out a screams of "Yes! Finally!" and "Yippee!" Oh, Rima knew she shouldn't have sad that… Too bad, already done! Bwahahaha!

"Go stand outside right outside the door in my backyard when everyone is leaving, ne Rima?" Amu put on a sparkly face as she begged Rima. Rima raised her eyebrows. What kind of dare was this? It's harmless!

"Sure. Whatever you say." Rima shrugged nonchalantly while Amu silently said 'yes!' to herself while Kukai pumped his fist into the air with a grin on his face. Rima raised her eyebrows at this and Kukai stopped.

Finally, it was time for the party to end and Amu had the Secret Santa begin. Everyone gave their present to the person they anonymously chose from picking names out of a hat the week before. Rima looked around but didn't see the person she prepared a gift for.

Amu came by and winked. "Don't worry, he'll be here soon."

Rima looked at Amu suspiciously. "He? Who could you possibly mean?"

Amu giggled. "You know who I mean. Now go outside for the dare from earlier." Amu went back to the others, leaving Rima to sigh and hold her Secret Santa present.

It was so unfair, she had to stand outside in the freaking cold and plus it was starting to snow! Rima didn't know why the hell she had to stand out here and who knows for how long!

"Rima-chan? Is that you?" Nagihiko's voice came out from in front of her. He was wearing a purple shirt (it matched with his hair!) and black pants. Rima looked up to see his face, she was still incredibly short.

"No, Nagihiko, I'm not Rima. I'm the girl-ified version of Stooge."

Nagihiko chuckled. "Nice dress by the way. Did you notice that purple and yellow are our hair colors?"

She looked down at her outfit and took in the purple dress and yellow sweater. "Damn. I guess I didn't."

"Oh well. But it's beautiful on you."

Rima blushed. "Do you have only sappy comments that just make you seem more like the playboy I know you are?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Why would I be a playboy when my eyes are only for the one girl in front of me, who decided to color-coordinate her outfit to match us? I find it… what do you call it?"

Rima breath caught as Nagihiko was slowly leaning closer to her while talking. "I-I don't know, Nagihiko." He was coming in way too close to her. She could smell his breath and she couldn't help but become short of breath.

"Say it again." His face was mere inches from hers and her face was a billion shades of red.

"W-what?"

"My name, Rima." She took notice of the drop of honorific, and her blush darkened.

"Nagihiko…" She said uneasily as she felt his nose touch hers, almost taunting her. For some reason, she wanted to kiss him, feel his lips on hers, and she was doing everything to stop herself from leaning up and kiss him.

Finally, his lips met hers and Rima instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tip-toes to press her lips more firmly to his. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist as he pulled her closer to him. They stayed like that, kissing until Nagihiko licked her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and Nagihiko's tongue made its way in, exploring and tasting it. Rima lightly moaned into the kiss and they broke apart for air.

"W-why'd you kiss me?" Rima asked, her breath coming out in pants as Nagihiko was doing the same. In response to her question, he pointed up above them. Rima looked and saw mistletoe hanging above them.

"Oh." Rima whispered, a little disappointed. "But that didn't mean you could French-kiss me!" She exclaimed indignantly.

"Actions speak louder than words, Rima."

"So that meant you kissed me for lust?"

"No, Rima! It meant that…"

"Hmm? I'm waiting." Rima looked at him expectantly. She had a hunch where this was going, but let's say this… she's not going to go out with him if he doesn't confess right.

Nagihiko kissed her again, this time softly and lovingly. He pulled away from her and said, "I kissed you because I love you, Rima."

Rima smiled. "Took you long enough, dummy."

"Huh? What do you mea- Rima!" Nagihiko said in surprise as Rima hugged him.

"I love you too, Na-gi-hi-ko." Rima looked up and smiled a wide smile at him.

"I know. Amu was calling me when you guys were playing Truth or Dare. I got to admit, your reaction to the question of if you liked me or not was hilarious. It was nice to know you liked me."

Rima pouted. "What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say that I had a crush on you since I first saw you."

Rima blushed. "Same here." She then picked up the fallen present and stuffed it in his hands. "I got you for the Secret Santa. Merry Christmas, Nagihiko."

Nagihiko chuckled. "Merry Christmas, Rima-koi."

She blushed. "Don't call me that!"

"But it makes you blush~ and that's really cute."

Rima looked stubbornly up at him. "Idiot. Who did you get for the Secret Santa anyways?"

"Who do you think?"

Rima paused for a moment before answering, "Me? But where's my present?"

He smiled. "I already gave it to you. And you enjoyed it a lot," he smirked.

She blushed again, realizing what it was. "Idiot." And she hugged him again, burying her head in his chest.

"Alright! This is going on youtube!"

They broke apart from the hug to see everyone standing there with Kukai video-taping everything.

"This is SO going on youtube," Kukai said again, grinning. "Best Christmas ever, don't you think Utau?"

Utau smirked. "I agree. We waited for so long for this to happen. You didn't disappoint me."

Rima and Nagihiko blushed as their friends starting coming over, the girls asking Rima if he was a good kisser earning them a huge blush from Rima while the guys were clapping Nagihiko on the back.

Although it was embarrassing for the two of them, they secretly shared a smile behind everyone's backs.

It really was the best Christmas ever.

"Ne, Rima, do you want me to walk you home?"

"Sure!" Rima smiled up at him and they started walking. When they were about a block from Rima's house, she stopped, her face frozen in shock.

.

.

.

"Damn! If my dad sees you with me-"

"Rima? Is that you?" Speak of the devil! Her parents were standing by the car, about to leave for some place- most likely Amu's house to pick Rima up- when they spotted Rima with Nagihiko HOLDING HANDS.

"Um. Hi, Papa!"

"MASHIRO RIMA! WHY IS THAT BOY HOLDING HANDS WITH YOU? I THOUGHT I SAID NO BOYFRIENDS UNTIL COLLEGE?"

"Run, Nagihiko!"

Thus, Rima and Nagihiko spent the rest of the day running from Rima's dad.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everybody! I know it's really late to say that but still… hoped you liked the oneshot~**


End file.
